


The Andy Murphy Dilemma

by Jamesonlikethewhiskey



Category: Bandom, Big Time Rush, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamesonlikethewhiskey/pseuds/Jamesonlikethewhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy Murphy is not your average Hollywodd starlett. She's from Chicago, and knows people already in the music biz. But when she's chosen to play in a contest with three other girls for the chance of a lifetime, will it change her? Or will the Windy City girl realize her heart truly lies back home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**(Kelisandra's POV)**  
"Oh my God, mom!" I shout for the ninetieth time at the top of my lungs, "I'm going to be late for my flight to L.A. if you don't hurry up!"

"Sorry baby, I'm still trying to put myself together."

"The hell? Shirt, bra, pants. It's not that hard mom!"

"And what about my face? Do you want me to scare the nice people?"

"Actually, yes, I do, as long as I'm not late for my flight."

"If you don't want to be late, you could've just asked one of the boys to take you, it's not like they're busy anyways..."

"BUT MOM! They're like... do you know how that would look if like, even one of the boys from Fall Out Boy or The Academy Is... were to drop  _me_ off at the airport? I don't want them getting mobbed, even though getting some last minute advice would be totally awesome an-"

"Honey? You're rambling."

"And? I mean, I would have never thought I'd be going to LA... I mean, I was sure Chicago was gonna be the place where'd I'd get known, I mean, I love playing at Angels & Kings with the guys, and being backstage and everything is great... honestly I'm not even sure LA is meant for me, I'm gonna miss this town and-"

"Baby! Shut up! I know that you're proud of your little friends, but you need to take a deep breath, get in the damn car and let's get out of here!"

I sighed, unlocking my phone to send a quick goodbye message to the guys I'd grown up listening to since I could walk.

'To:  _Wentz, Pete; Beckett, William; Carden, Mike; Stump, Patrick_  
 _You guys honestly have no idea how much I'm going to miss you. I'm gonna keep my youtube up and running all the time with new covers, and I'm gonna be tweeting possibly more than Bden does. And maybe, maybe someday soon I'll be an opener for all you guys. Catch ya later, Santi. XD'_

Well... this was it. Tweleve years of music and trying to break into the most lucrative business in the world had led to this. One flight out to LAX, and my world would change.

As my mom started the drive to the airport, I smiled. Many of my friends' lyrics were right, and they'd never made more sense than in that moment. The world wasn't waiting, and and I needed to do was take a deep breath and feel the moment.

It didn't surprise me that at least one of the boys had managed a reply. Even more welcoming was the twitter alert I'd received.

_' williambeckett: wishing bffl AndyMurphy hadn't blown me off for something stupid in LA, Chitown's got your back, Santi. #GOODLUCK'_

And again, this had been retweeted by pretty much the rest of TAI and FOB, but Pete had replied with

_' petewentz williambeckett: Unless they're already in love with Moretti_Hannah, but you know that's not important. #WELOVEYOUSANTI!'_

_' williambeckett: petewentz Because "Love you" really makes a difference. #GetALife'_

And of course, by this point, I had to jump in.

_' AndyMurphy: williambeckett, thanks for all the support. #PeteSucksAssToday_

_' petewentz: AndyMurphy only if it's Moretti_Hannah's. #HellYes'_

_' AndyMurphy: petewentz, You're going to hell. #SeeYouThere'_

_' petewentz; Stars. Can't Do It. Not Today. #LoveThatMovie. 'Kay thanks, AndyMurphy.'_

_' AndyMurphy: petewentz bottle of Atavan and I'll meet you there, ain't that right? jk ily #TruthHurts_

It sort of stung to type the reference to Seven Minutes In Heaven (Atavan Halen) considering what it had been written about, but it had worked to my advantage.

_' williambeckett: petewentz, AndyMurphy play nice you two. #SMH_

_' AndyMurphy: williambeckett yes daddy'_

_' petewentz; AndyMurphy #INCEST... just saying'_

_' AndyMurphy; petewentz at least I know who I'm with when I wake up. #Burned'_

_' williambeckett: AndyMurphy you better hope your mom doesn't know #Checkmarks'_

_' AndyMurphy; williambeckett don't worry Bilvy, it's fine. #TRUST'_

By the time my plane landed in LAX, (and believe me, I couldn't help but grin like an idiot when I realized the trip had been from LAX to O'Hare, even though I'd travelled the opposite way) I was already feeling the reality of the situation hit me.

I was in Los Angeles. On the verge of making the dreams I've had since I was like four, come true.

Once I managed to grab all my bags, I found a limo waiting out front, along with another girl that looked to be at least around my age.

"Lemme guess, it's that video competition for Sanyoid, right? You're one of the finalists?" she asked, flipping her black bangs out of her eyes, dog-earing the page of the open book she'd been reading.

"Yep. Name's Kelisandra, just call me Andy. I'm from Chicago. You?" I asked as we climbed in the limo, grabbing our stuff and setting it beside me.

"Carmen Kulik, Albuquerque."

"Snorkel. See, I can do it too." I added smiling, hoping she'd get the movie reference I was making.

"National Treasure? Although I can't stand Nicholas Cage I'll admit the guy that plays his nerdy techy friend is really cute."

"You mean Justin Bartha. He plays Riley Poole. I only have like, the entire movie memorized. We should like hang out and watch it sometime... do you know where we're staying while we're here, by chance? New city, I don't really know anything about it."

"Me neither, but I remember somebody saying something about the Palm Woods hotel, guess it's the 'home of the future famous' or something like that. My guess is that's where we'll end up."

I nodded, "So... what song did you do for the video? I did The Academy Is...'s Season. They're like my favorite band besides Fall Out Boy and I know them personally so I shouldn't really be able to pick favorites, but - I'm rambling."

"I did Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood."

"Nice! She actually came to town the night of my cousin's birthday, she got so mad when she couldn't get tickets..."

"Oh my God! That's terrible! But that's still kind of awesome to know that she was in the same town as you. I love her, I almost did "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons but then I saw that Hannah Moretti girl do it and I didn't think that I could do as good a job as she did."

"D'ya think she's one of..." I gestured to Carmen and myself, trying to figure out how to phrase it, "Us?"

"Oh yeah, for sure. She got over seven million views and over three million likes on her video. She's practically Youtube royalty."

"Practically royalty? Girlfriend's like queen of Youtube... I wish I had something like that. But for me, it was a more 'hope the hometown gets me there' partly because I was always hanging out with TAI and FOB... they're like my boys, even though they're all like ten years older than me."

"Hannah came from a town of like two hundred people, if that."

"That's why her case is so special though. In like LA, everyone's trying to make it. In small towns, if you're a local celebrity it helps, but in most cases you won't get known outside of that city's limits."

"Yeah, apparently the mayor of her town was some football star. Lavon something."

"Lavon Hayes? The linebacker? Oh my God! That's one fine chocolate man." I tell her, laying down on the long leather seat.

She laughs slightly before nodding in agreement, "But seriously, you like... know... Pete Wentz? And like, William Beckett and like Sisky and all them?"

"You wanna go through my phone? I've got their numbers to prove it. And pictures," I volunteer, unlocking my sidekick once again to pull up the photos page.

Of course the first picture that pops up is the grand opening of Angels & Kings, and I'm more or less leaning on William while Pete's on my other side, doing that oh-so-distinctive Pete Wentz half smirk half growl face for the camera.

"Wow. You weren't kidding."

"Yeah, I tend not to do that when it comes to my boys. And besides- wait, did we just stop moving?"

"Think so."

We both get out and look around. Doesn't seem like we're in front of a hotel, it looks more like a studio for like, musicians to record and stuff.

"So, do we go in and try to find an open booth? Kill some time while we wait for whoever we're supposed to meet?"

"You up for a quick Black Mamba cover? Then maybe This Love if you know it?"

"I don't even know Black Mamba... but totally."

"Just do what the stars do for covers... one time William had to look up lyrics on his phone, people thought he was texting the whole time... but it's an easy song, I promise." I replied as we began to walk toward the building.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't hard to find a guitar I liked, and by the time I'd managed to look up the lyrics for Black Mamba for Carmen, she seemed to really be enjoying the whole 'actually-being-in-a-recording-studio' thing.

_"We've got one chance to break out and we need it now_   
_cause I'm sick and tired of waiting, sick of this fucking apartment_

_love me or leave me or rip me apart this is the voice that I was given and_   
_if you don't like it take a long walk off of the shortest pier you can find_   
_and I'll be singing it out I'll be singing..._

_oh, Mr. Magazine I never wrote one single thing for you_   
_or your so-called music scene you don't mean a thing to me_

_pick it up, pick it up, it's what you wanted._   
_pick it up, pick it up, and you need it too._   
_pick it up, pick it up, it's what you wanted._   
_pick it up, pick it up._

_when they review the debut what if the critics hate you_   
_don't worry cause they might just catch somebody off their feet_   
_well they can love it or leave it or rip it apart we're living while we're singing_   
_so I guess that's a step in the right direction_   
_clever composition in the honesty, honesty_

_oh, Mr. Magazine I never wrote one single thing for you_   
_or your so-called music scene you both mean shit to me..."_

"Who the hell doesn't like music magazines?" Another voice calls from down the hall, I instantly freeze,  _shoot, I don't think we're supposed to be doing this!_

"Uh... hi." I say, waving awkwardly to the four guys that had just walked in with  _the_  Hannah Moretti.

That girl is so beautiful, and her clothes are so nice. I mean, who else do you know that wears a Stella McCartney lace skirt, a perfectly tailored blouse with three-quarter length sleeves and the most beautiful tan platform booties. She had multiple rings adorning her fingers such as one that looked like a falling star, and another that looked like a wrap-around fern.

And I mean, compared to me, that's a difference. I have a tendency to imitate the bands I like style wise, so I was in an outfit the resembled one William would often wear if we were just bumming around the coffee shops and bookstores downtown. I had on a red corduroy blazer over a white v-neck with grey skinny jeans and black high-top converse. To further remind me of back home, I added a heart shaped cubic zirconia ring, and the Snakes & Suits ampersand logo necklace William had given me for Christmas one year.

It was odd, to think I was in a studio and I wasn't listening to my boys record. The very idea that I had somehow switched places and become the one who was recording instead of listening just seemed surreal to me.

I didn't realize Hannah was waving her hand in front of my face until Carmen elbowed me.

"Baby girl, are you alright?" She asks. Holy hell! The girl's accent is perfect.

"Hm? Y-Yeah, I'm just fine... just, uh... didn't think I'd ever actually meet you, Miss Moretti... your Imagine Dragons cover has been played on my laptop at least ten times more than the original," I explain, totally believing I look like a complete dork right now.

I internally facepalm. I'm used to hanging out with celebrities, William and the guys, I have no problem talking to them, and yet here I am, almost stuttering when I'm meeting a girl who's younger than me but she's got twice my popularity. And I called her fucking "Miss Moretti". I'm  _such_  a dork.

"Uh, you can drop the Miss. Hannah's fine thank you. If it's good enough for the town crier, it's good enough for anyone else. Oh that poor Tom. Boy was so socially awkward."

"So... I'm like, not an awkward turtle now, am I? This is just... I'm just going to shut up before I say something stupid and cliche."

"What's the most stupid and cliche thing you could possibly say in a situation like this?"

"Well, for starters, I've just met the like, current queen of YouTube, and because everyone in this room is somehow connected to that contest, well - at least us girls are, it's safe to say whatever dreams we have about becoming famous are coming true. But then again, I've got an entire backstory on how I thought being famous was going to work, and let's just say this is nothing like I planned."

"That's not stupid or cliche. These boys have a connection to the contest too. Does the name 'Big Time Rush' mean anything to you?"

I blink, before I realize that standing behind Hannah are the four boys for whom I waited all day to get tickets to the concert, only to find out I'd been a few seconds too late. I hadn't gone to the concert, and yet here they were, and I had no idea what to say.

"Y-Yeah. I tried to get tickets to a show awhile back, it sold out before I could go...and...I'm really not good at this sort of stuff...I mean, they're all amazingly talented guys, but I just...I'm sort of used to being around famous guys, so forgive me if I didn't notice their presence."

"Didn't notice us?" The tallest of the four seems slightly taken aback, as if he'd been expecting me to be a typical fangirl, perhaps one of the oh-so-common fainters.

"I'm sorry, you guys are so quiet. If you'd been singing it would've been easier to realize you were here, but..."

"So what kind of famous guys  _are_ you used to being around?" he challenges, flipping light brown bangs out of his eyes, I can sense he already isn't taking a liking to me, and I realize, if he was a few inches taller, he'd be even with William.

"Oh, nobody big. I'm just bffls with Fall Out Boy and The Academy Is..." I supplied, managing a smile.

"If you're so used to being around them, why'd you come out here to LA?" The slightly shorter blonde named Kendall asks, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Well...see, I really didn't want to in the first place. I wanted to get known in Chicago first, it's really good for the angsty-teenage pop-rock / punk music I grew up with, hence my knowing TAI and FOB. But then my video cover of TAI's Season got chosen and I kinda wound up out here."

The three nod as I finish my explanation, but the tallest only crosses his arms over his chest and stares at me.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"What's your problem?" I ask after a few seconds, perhaps this guy's just like Pete and can be a fucking sourpuss most of the time?

"I just don't get your logic. If you didn't want to be famous, why are you out here? There's people fighting for that dream and they'll never have the chance you've been given and you're just treating it like it's some vacation..."

"James, man, give it a rest. She's probably just still taking everything in and isn't thinking straight." The boy to his left added, while the one on his right agreed almost instantly.

"Yeah, Logan's right. And just because you're the 'pretty one' of us doesn't mean every girl is going to fall for you right away," the Latino boy turned to me, "In fact, you're the first one we've met that hasn't tried flirting with him."

"Oh, don't expect me to anytime soon, trust me. I hardly think after starting off like that that we're going to get along."

"Right, I agree. Curly haired barbie over there knows what she's talking about for once."

_What? Curly haired barbie? Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm an idiot._

"Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm an idiot. I thought that you, Justin Bieber, of all people, would realize that."

"And you just got strike one." Hannah mumbles under her breath to Kendall jokingly.

"And so did you, Miss I'm So Perfect and Southern!" James shouts, turning on his heel to yell at Hannah.

"Gun," Hannah indicates to herself, "None." This time she points at James.

"I won." She says simply with a smile.

"Ladies, gentlemen and Just- I mean James," Kendall announces in a haughty British accent, "There is a poetess in our midst."

Needless to say, James stormed off, the other three boys watching. Hannah turned to Kendall, "Is he normally like that?"

"No... I think he's just a little judgemental of... what did you say your name was?" Kendall asked me.

I had to rewind my brain a few seconds to remember my name, "Uh, it's Kelisandra, but you can call me Andy."

"He's just a little judgemental of Andy because he thinks she's taking the chance to become famous for granted. We got out here on a whim as well, and you guys probably all know our story... but anyways, give it time. He'll come around."

"Well, I'm not giving it time. If the last thing you do is call me a curly haired barbie, I'm declaring war on your ass. It's on, and pretty boy is going down."

"Uh, sugar?" Hannah asks, setting a hand on my shoulder, (and in my mind I instantly think of Guy Ripley's improv interview with William and Gabe from the 2007 VMA's, where he's like, 'oh he just touched my shoulder and I didn't even ask him to') but she continues, "You're like... what, 5'3? He's easily a foot taller than you."

"You really think that's going to stop me? Some of my best guy friends are actually taller than him...size means nothing. I mean, in a fight, yeah, but if it's like a word fight than no, but then if - I sound like an idiot, I'll just shut up."

By that point, I noticed the man standing behind the remaining boys, a thin black woman beside him. I turned to Hannah, "There's someone else here besides the boys…are we in trouble?"

"No, you'll see." She replied, smiling.

"Dogs, out! I need to work with these girls so we can crush Hawk once again!" The large man behind the boys announced.

"But Gustavo….we were just getting-"

"Out!"

The three boys left the studio, leaving Hannah, Carmen and I with this Gustavo. I briefly wondered for a moment if this was how Chislett had felt when he was working with Butch Walker and the rest of the Let's-Go-Out-Tonightes, but the thought slipped my mind as the man called us to attention.

And then, I smiled.  _What had I just gotten myself into?_

**(Carmen's POV)**   
_"Your hand fits in mine Like it's made just for me_   
_But bear this in mind It was meant to be_   
_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_   
_And it all makes sense to me..."_

Hannah started, the words flowing quite easily off her tongue as she, Andy and I were in the recording booth, singing something for Gustavo so he could see how we all sounded.

_"I know you've never loved The crinkles by your eyes When you smile_   
_You've never loved Your stomach or your thighs,_   
_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_   
_But I'll love them endlessly..."_

I picked up the next part of the verse, mind wandering about whatever girl this song had been written about, it only proved we were human and as a species believed our insecurities were our greatest flaws, I mean, what girl actually likes the way her body looks in the first place?

_"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_   
_But if I do It's you Oh, it's you they add up to_   
_I'm in love with you And all these little things..."_

Andy joined us for the chorus, and then after that, she took the first part of the next verse.

 _"You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_  
 _And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_  
 _And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_  
 _Though it makes no sense to_ \- HEY! You're not supposed to be here! Dammit Kendall!" Hannah shouts at him and Andy looks at me.

"Did she just curse? And scream in a Jersey accent?"

"I go to Jersey when I'm mad okay?" Hannah shouts at us in a questioning tone.

"Question." Andy says, raising her hand like we're in class, even though I'm fairly sure no-one's going to notice her anyway.

"What?" Hannah asks, still looking at Kendall, trying to act like she's mad when we can all tell she doesn't mind it in the first place.

"Mind explaining why you're in here? You," Andy points at Kendall, "Boy... us," then to the rest of us, "Girls. I don't think it's gonna sound any better when we clearly outnumber you."

"Should've said something in Latin." Andy said under her breath.

"Why?" Hannah piped up, having heard her.

"Other languages just sounded cooler, even though Latin is technically a dead language because it's not really spoken."

"It is not dead!" Hannah shouts from her seat. She composes herself and looks up at everyone. "It is simply unchanging. I speak it and I'm not dead. I just don't change it. For example, hashtag hasn't always been an English word, but now, it's so commonly used, one could call a slut."

"Hashtags are mainly used on twitter," Andy argued before she added, "Oh, and speaking of which, you two  _need_ to see the argument I got into with William and Pete on twitter over my coming out to LA. It's classic. Oh, Hannah, they mention you a few times."

Hannah Moretti is not one to gasp, curse and throw her phone at a wall, at least, I'm assuming so.

"You got #HannahMorettisAss to trend worldwide!" Hannah shouts in embarrassment, hiding her face in her hands.

"At least you gained more than a million followers over it."

"Huh... I have two million emails..." Hannah mumbles in awe, staring at her phone.

"That's what we call the Six Degrees of Wentz, my friend. Everyone in the Fueled By Ramen / Decaydance label can trace themselves within six people to knowing Pete Wentz, and now you're included. Isn't it great?"

"I had a almost a million followers before I came out here..." Hannah says, confused.

Andy only looks at her and shrugs, "Guess it's a bandom thing. Carry on."

"Bado- I don't even want to know." Kendall says, shaking his head. "Well I'm going to go, I'll see you guys later?"

"I'll walk you out." Hannah offers with a polite smile.

That girl either believes in Southern hospitality or she's in like.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**(Andy's POV)**  
When Carmen and I finally made it back to the Palm Woods for the night, I realized I hadn't even had time to look at my room yet. Naturally, just as I manage to flop down on my bed, my phone goes off.

_"Right here, the best days of our lives. Is this coincidence or a sign?_   
_Is there anything I missed? Is there anything I missed?_   
_Tell me if I'm wrong, but why would we change a thing?"_

If it weren't for the After The Last Midtown Show ringtone, I probably wouldn't have gotten up to check it. But the all-too familiar voice only made me miss home, even though it had only been one day.

I unlocked the screen to see a new text message, and when I saw who it was from my heart jumped into my throat and my breath caught.

_'Rehearsal was really boring today with you not there to liven things up. I had to do a double take when Ashlee came over with Pete, I thought she was you. As stupid as this sounds, the guys don't shut up about how I don't seem myself. You're gone one night and it's like you're off on tour or something. It's funny, now I think I know how you felt when we leave... but this is just to say... I think I miss you, Santi.'_

There was no way I should be freaking like I'm freaking at the moment, I have to remind myself we're just friends and there's no way  _the_  William Beckett of The Academy Is... would ever seriously think about 'us' being a concept, especially not when I'm so much younger, even though he's only exactly eight years older than I am. Did I forget to mention we have the same birthday?

I reread the message again and was about to reply when Carmen ran into the room, yelling about how apparently the boys were inviting us over to their apartment for a movie night.

Great. All my friends would be sitting watching some movie, and I'm stuck in the same room with Justin Bieber. Lovely.

_'... I'm missin' you to death but it's all for the best, I know. Hopefully I'll be able to come home when this is all done...you have no idea how much I miss Angels & Kings. Just being able to play pool would be great, but...oh well. Say hi to the guys for me, k?'_

I got up and went to meet Carmen and Hannah in the kitchen, they were popping popcorn and debate which movie they thought we'd be watching.

"Why do you look like someone died?" Carmen asked.

"It's nothing. Just a text from a friend I miss."

"Boyfriend?"

I froze, not sure how to respond. Maybe I could casually talk to William about it, I mean... _No! You're not dating your best friend. It's breaking code._

"Not yet. But yeah, this movie, they say which one?"

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I opened it up, ' _Love the Almost Here ref. You're real cute, y'know that? And don't worry, I will. If you ever need to vent, you've got my number. Text me whenever. Good luck Santi.'_

I smile at my phone, biting my lip. I've known him  _how_ long and he finally just called me cute...

' _Thanks, William. It means alot. I'll talk to you later.'_

"Somebody's got a boyfriend..." Carmen singsonged, opening a bag of cheetos she'd grabbed from the vending machine downstairs.

"No I Don't!"

"Why are you blushing then?"

"He's just...a friend. I promise."

I sighed as Carmen shrugged, following Hannah out into the hall and down to the boy's apartment.

 **(Kendall's POV)**  
"Oh lighten up. You should be happy she's not fawning over you," I teased James as we waited for the girls to arrive.

"She didn't call you Justin Bieber. As far as I'm concerned, curly haired barbie's not going to win this thing. It's on."

"Sure, whatever, James. Just keep acting like you hate her because she didn't want to get famous," Logan added from his spot on the neon couch.

I smiled, trying not to laugh. When was James going to see that he needed to laugh about the situation instead of plotting revenge?

"You guys just don't get it, do you? She shows up and says she doesn't want to be here-"

"And I still don't." A voice chimed from the doorway.

I looked up to see Hannah and Carmen walking towards me, while Andy lingered back, arms folded over her chest as she leaned against the door.

"Just enjoy the movie, won't you?" Hannah tried, walking over to her and trying to pull her along.

"You two can. I'm perfectly fine where I am, thank you very much." Andy said quickly, hoping the others would forget she was there.

I sighed, great, if it was anything like this morning, James should have a snarky comment about right-

"Oh, I don't think so, sweetheart. Why don't you go back to Chicago, where you belong?"

_Now._

"You know, for a pop star, you're a real jackass."

"At least I'm not kissing Hannah Moretti's."

"GUYS! Enough with the talk about my ass!" Hannah yelled, walking to stand beside me before pulling me to the couch, 'So...what movie are we watching?"

"Uh... well, for right this look like the Andy-And-James-Hate-Each-Other-Fight-A-Thon." I mused, happy when Hannah smiled at the attempted joke.

"I'm pretty sure it's a rerun." She laughs under her breath for a second before looking up at me with her big, crystal like eyes. They held so much depth and emotion, she's just gorgeous and I can't get over that she talks to me, let alone laughs at my stupid jokes... could she possibly like me?

I snap out of my daze long enough to reconsider the actual movie, I'd been planning a typical fright night movie, but given the argument taking place not forty feet away I figured something else would be better.

"So..." Hannah asks, tilting her head towards the TV.

"Movie, right... uh... Scream or Zombieland?"

"Which Scream is it?"

"Does it matter? I thought tha-"

"Zombieland!" Andy yells, more or less diving for the couch, crossing her legs like a little kid, staring at the TV.

"Objection!" Logan and Carmen shout simultaneously, "Scream!"

"Oh come on you two! Zombieland - rules built into to to help you survive, plus it's funny because one of the main guys goes off about finding a twinkie because it's  _the last_ box of twinkies like ever, and the gory parts aren't even that gore and the lead dude looks like Zuckerberg and it's just-"

"If zombies happen for real, I'm calling dibs on getting barbie over there out of the picture first. Less annoying people to deal with the better." James adds.

"Right, so you're referring to me as Shane would refer to Andrea... yeah, you're just like him, too. Too bad he dies! In a zombie apocalypse, I guarantee I'd outlive you." Andy challenged, eyes already gleaming with hunger for an end-of-the-world debate.

"If it were me, then I would train vultures to eat the flesh of the zombies since they're genetically different, the vultures wouldn't be affected. Also, I'd chop off the jaws and arms of zombies and make them my slaves." Hannah says, with a straight face.

"Like Walking Dead and that Michonne chick? The one with the katana?" Carmen asks.

Hannah was silent for a second. "... Is that what happens? I just came up with that."

"Well, one of the girls keeps her boyfriend on this chain, he's a zombie and she cut his arms and jaw off so he's technically harmless and like, he follows her everywhere... it's sort of cool, they're like pets."

"I know all of Randy's lines in Scream." Carlos says, "So... Scream!"

"Hannah, a little help would - wait, I'm already outnumbered... fine, Scream it is. Happy, you lot?"

"Freakishly. Especially since you lost!" James shouts happily and Hannah sighs, resting her head on my shoulder.

Andy rolls her eyes, but actually moves forward into the room by the rest of us.

"Don't mind me, I might fall asleep, considering the fact that this is currently the most boring fight ever!"

"Uh- y-yeah, it's fine." KEEP IT TOGETHER, KENDALL!

"Are you fine? If it bothers you I can mov-"

"No! NO! It's fine! Fine!"

By the time the movie has ended, Hannah was actually asleep - and I'm talking like a rock, nothing could wake her up.

"Hey guys?" I asked, Carlos and Logan turned towards me and smiled noticing the predicament I was in.

"Hey Hannah," Carmen called before she too noticed, "Whoops. Good luck moving..."

I turned and managed to get off the couch without waking her up. I turned to the guys.

"So do I just leave her? Or like, should I take her back to her apartment?"

Carlos and Logan shrugged, "Whatever you think's better."

I nodded, then looked at Andy.

"Where's your guys' apartment?"

She blinked, as if she hadn't been paying attention, and then I realized she wasn't really looking at me, she was staring down the hall, where James had disappeared not twenty minutes earlier, citing the 'inability to share a room with her'.

"Uh... 4L. Couple of floors up, but I'd rather leave her here, I mean, do you really want to carry that all the way to the elevator and then down a hall?"

"She looks like she weighs as much as a feather does, Andy."

"Oh. Well, you guys go ahead. Carmen, if you're gonna head back, I'll follow in a bit, I just... want to talk to somebody."

I reached down to pick up Hannah and my hand brushes her forehead. She's burning up.

"Guys, I'm pretty sure that Hannah has a fever."

"And? That's nothing motrin or something won't take care of... and besides, could just be a manifestation of homesickness or something." Andy supplied, causing Logan to turn and look at her, shaking his head as if to disagree.

"Excuse me, Hannah needs to be looked after, this is not some homesickness thing. She's burning up and someone needs to look after her." I tell Andy, cradling Hannah to my chest, walking away from them.

"Where ya goin'?"

"The bedroom... shut up Andy!"

"Oh come on, I wasn't even going to say anything! I mean, God, you think I'd automatically imply my mind thinks that way when I know for a fact she likes you?"

"I call bull."

"Okay, yeah, I was gonna say something, but still...She. Likes. You. It's not that hard to figure out, you should have seen her when you walked into the studio, she did the total deer-in-the-headlights and froze...come on, you can't pretend you haven't noticed. I mean, she grabbed you and practically dragged you to the couch and she just  _happens_ to fall asleep with her head on your shoulder?" Andy explained, her voice getting slightly louder as she obviously was getting excited about the point she was making.

Problem was, that woke Hannah.


	5. Chapter 5

"-and she just  _happens_  to fall asleep with her head on your shoulder? And now you're cradling her."

"I'm not cradling her!" Kendall practically shouts, and I struggle to keep my eyes closed.

It's not hard, really. I feel kinda shitty anyway.

"Come on, bring her back to the apartment. You can set her down in her room and I'll change her pajamas for her."

"What happened to 'I'll follow back in a bit?'"

"I can wait to talk to jackass, right now my friend's sick. And I know some warm apple cider with caramel and whipped cream just might do the trick, plus there's a One Direction concert movie waiting to be watched, or like Argo, cause I just managed to find my blu-ray copy..."

"Hey Kendall... Andy's right. Back to my apartment. Now. I wanna watch that Argo movie..." I mumbled, trying to figure out how I'd gotten this sick in the first place.

 **(James' POV)**  
I could hear Kendall walking down the hall towards his room, that annoying barbie following, voice getting slightly louder with every word, she probably was trying to make some sort of a point. Before I know it, his voice starts to fade as I assume they're heading back to her apartment.

But somehow, I'm pretty damn sure that barbie hasn't left. Not three seconds later, there's a knock on my door, and I realize she's been watching The Big Bang Theory, because it's not just one knock, it's a succession of three in a row, followed by my name.

"What?" I call, finally getting up and opening the door to see her leaning against the wall of the hallway, actually smiling as though she's proud of herself.

"Huh, you actually opened the door. Most people just ignore the whole knocking-like-Sheldon thing. So... anyways... can we talk?"

I roll my eyes, laughing slightly.

"There's not much to talk about. If there was, don't you think I would've stayed and watched the movie?"

"You're talking now. We're having a conversation." She countered,

"But you hate me."

"Yeah, and normally I'd only give you the standard chin just and a simple "What's up"."

"And again, why are you still here? I'm assuming the others left since it's quiet... that is, except for your annoying voice."

"Right, like yours isn't. Touche."

"If you really wanted to talk, you probably would've made your point already. Just standing there arguing isn't going to do anything to your advantage."

She smiled, and for a minute my logic flickered out,  _great, did I just talk her into doing whatever her real point is?_

"Well, truth is... you might be acting like a complete ass to me just because you don't like the fact that I didn't really want to be here, but I do want to get famous, and you... this is going to sound stupid, but... you remind me of somebody I left, and if I look at my choices, you're going to be better for me in the long run."

By this point, she was in my room, only a few steps separated us. I mean, come on, she's really not that stupid to pull what I'm thinking she's trying to. Is she?

"Better for you in the long run? What the-" And before I can finish my sentence, she's grabbed my shirt and pulled my lips to hers.

_Wait. What. The. Fuck?_

She pulls back a few seconds later, blushing furiously. And before I could stop myself, I'd asked her for her phone and programmed my number into it. As I hand it back to her, she explains, "I think you know what I mean by that. Fact is, the guys back home... they're outta my league. And well... you're my type." She admitted, obviously surprised of the mood change evident in the air.

"More like they're out of your league." I whisper, pulling her lips back to mine.

I didn't even expect this to be happening, honestly when I first saw her she seemed to be the least likely person... I'd... fall for. I'm not even sure I am, I mean, sure, she's hot and can sing, but really, one kiss and I'm gonna fall? I don't think I should be able to let myself go that quick-

_"SANTI! SANTI! SANTI! SANTI!"_

I jump back from her, startled at the sudden noise. She's fumbling around with her hoodie, looking for something.

"Shit. Sorry about that, my phone's ringer can get really annoying, really quick. The one time I don't have it on silent, I'm kissing a guy and it just happens to... God, I'm so flustered right now."

I smiled, "Believe me, not the first time it's happened. And uh, what's with 'santi' or whatever it was saying?"

"Oh. Santi." She giggled, but then glanced at her phone and seemed to smile sadly at whatever was on screen.

"It's one of my friends' things. It's a word they use all the time, it's a greeting and it can also mean thanks, or just can take the place of a happy adjective... plus it's the title of a CD they released in 2007."

"They?" I'm really curious now, maybe she was serious about having friends in the music business back home.

"Yeah, The Academy Is..., they're like my best friends along with Fall Out Boy."

I blinked, in slight disbelief, "You know TAI and FOB?"

She sighs, slapping her hand to her forehead, "Why does no-one ever believe me? Do you want to see the pictures?"

And then, naturally, my own phone goes off.

"No, I'm fine... I believe you, it's just it's not everyday you meet a girl that knows two of Chicago's best teenage alt/pop music bands. You know, like it's no big de- FUCK!" I shout, looking at my phone, "I have to go, now, something about an emergency, Kendall, Hannah, possible fire. 'Kay thanks for the kiss, okay great bye!"

I call over my shoulder, running out the door. But then what do I realize? I've left Andy standing there looking like a complete idiot. But somehow, I don't think she'll mind. But then what I realize I've gotta do? I still have to make it look like I can't stand her, even if I'm starting to like her. Because if the guys figure it out, I'll never hear the end of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hannah's POV)**  
"Argo fuck yourself!" Lester, the producer from Argo, shouts at the annoying paparazzi.

I laugh quietly. God, I love this movie. I turn to look at Kendall, who has just set his phone down on the small table next to the couch.

"You're not seriously texting, are you? It's a  _movie._ " I stress, rolling my eyes.

Kendall only nods, "Well I'm not about to get up when you look perfectly comfy where you are...and besides, I want to know what's going on with the others."

"But Carmen, Carlos and Logan are up here with us...only James and Andy are left in 2- oh...oh, kay, I see why you did that."

He laughs, and I smile. Maybe this competition is worth it after all, because as sad as this is, I think I've fallen in love. As if the elevator incident hadn't help any...Just as I was about to get up to grab my phone to text Andy and see where the hell she was at, James came running into the apartment.

"What's wrong? You texted something about fire...wait a minute, you guys seem fine!"

I giggled, "I didn't say anything about a fire...Kendall, did y-...REALLY?!"

"What? I wanted to know where he was and I was too lazy to get up, so I texted him saying something about a fire. That's not that bad, is it?"

"I thought you guys were in trouble!" James added, "And thanks for interrupting an argument. Curly haired barbie was convinced she'd changed my mind about her when my phone went off..."

"Wait, you were actually talking to her? And you weren't trying to leave?" Kendall asked, bewildered.

"James, 'curly haired barbie' has a name, you know. It's Andy." I add.

"Whatever, doesn't matter. I still don't see why she doesn't just go home already. Talks about those two bands like she's married to them...that's gonna get real old, real quick. Glad to see you two are getting to know each other a bit better...can't wait until I find someone again, that's the only thing this town seems to be good for these days."

"If you'd give it some time, I'm sure Andy will warm up to you...well, if you'd give her a chance." I suggested, realizing she'd just walked in.

"Give who a chance?" She asked, one hand brushing blonde curls out of her eyes.

James turned around at her voice and began walking toward the door, "Great. You're back. Packing to go home yet?. Go text your boyfriend, I'm sure he'll love to remind you what you're missing back home."

And by the time Andy recovered from the shock of his comment and was about to reply, James was halfway down the hallway.

"Well that was awkward." She said, sighing before she added, "All I did was try to talk to him. Got as far as 'I really do want to get famous, and I'm sorry you can't understand that' when his phone rang with a text message from Kendall. Why is he such a..."

"Stubborn idiot?" Kendall offered, causing Andy to smile.

"It's because you've got the connections he never had and he thinks you're taking the chance for granted."

And of course, by that point, I sat up, "Andy, he'll come around. I know this might sound stupid, but you should text one of the boys, tell them...maybe they'll have some advice. And besides, I...uh, kinda was having a moment here." I explained, motioning to Kendall and then the TV.

"You've known him, what, two days? You're not in love yet."

And with that, she turned around and went to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Logan and Carmen exchanged looks, the two had been sitting in the kitchen eating popcorn and had watched the entire thing unfold.

"Think she's okay?"

"She'll be fine, I don't think she's used to this much drama." Carmen supplied, passing the bowl back to Logan before Carlos swooped in and grabbed it, "She's got problems. Just saying. Wonder if some fruit smackers would fix 'em?"

I smiled, but then rewinded the movie to where it hadn't been interrupted, resting my head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Nice try Carlos, but I don't think fruit snacks are going to fix what she's going through."

 **(Carmen's POV)**  
Logan, Carlos and Kendall had left to go back to their own apartment, seeing as it was almost midnight.

"Dude, you should go to bed. You look beat," I told Andy as she paced the living room back and forth, staring at her sidekick.

"I'm not going to bed, not until I hear back from Pete or William..." she argued, yawning.

I sat at the kitchen counter, my now empty plate of salad in the sink, drops of balsamic vinaigrette dotting the countertop. I leaned my head on my elbow, twirling a few strands of hair around my finger. It's more or less I habit I act on when I get nervous, but most times I just do it if I'm bored. Kinda like how some girls bite their lips, but I do that too.

"Andy, go get your ass in bed before I steal the battery from your phone." Hannah threatened, laughing.

"I'm not going to - oh thank fuck, he answered!" She yelled excitedly, dashing toward her room, "I'll see you guys in the morning, I'm gonna text William until one of us falls asleep!"

I raised an eyebrow at the blonde, but then turned to Hannah and was met with a mirrored expression.

"Says she's not going to bed and then says she's gonna text him till one of them falls asleep? Can you say sexting much?" Hannah volunteered, taking the words right out of my mouth.

I only nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Andy's POV)**  
As soon as I got in my room, I shut the door and turned on my CD player to (what else?) Fall Out Boy's Infinity On High.

After humming along to like the first minute of 'The Take Over, The Break's Over' I remembered I had a text.

' _Andy... I'm really sorry about running out on you like that... and honestly, you making the first move took me completely by surprise, and it's kinda nice. But you do realize we need to still pretend we hate each other for this to work, right?'_

I grinned. The text wasn't from William, it was from James. I'd only told Hannah and Carmen that it was William who had texted me to hide the entire plan I'd came up with. Thing was, I wasn't sure how long I could fake it.

' _But I don't hate you... still think you're convinced I'm a spoiled brat, however. Don't even know how I got that, but I'm totally not a barbie. And I'm not sorry about the Justin Bieber remark, either. And for what to work? I kissed you, and then you kissed me back. How do I know that wasn't just spur-of-the-moment?'_

Ha. That should get me an interesting response...

_'Now how the hell am I supposed to answer that? You started it, you kissed me first. Guess I'm just so sick of you talking about those other guys...granted, if none of them are serious about you, I'd like to atleast give us a shot.'_

_'Wow. The famous Justi- I mean, James Diamond, jealous. What is this world coming to?'_

' _Its' senses.'_

Just as I was about to type back a reply, another message interrupted me.

' _Hey little Santi. Just wondering what you're up to...c an't exactly sleep with the way Mike's snoring on the floor, he ended up crashing here tonight 'cause you know how he loves bar crawling with Pete and the rest of us... it's weird, without you here. I'm so used to you humming Neighbors while you're getting ready in the morning, that sink running as I'm desperately trying to get like five extra minutes in...'_

I sighed, shaking my head before I smiled as I re-read it.

' _William, are you trying to make me miss you guys even more? Granted I really do miss the late nights and early mornings, but... I'm lucky you guys kept me out of the spotlight as long as you all could, could you imagine the tabloids? I'd probably be on your third kid by now, with how long I've known you like that...'_

_'C'mon, we're not that bad. I haven't hurt you yet. And I never will.'_

_'Says the boy that leaves me for weeks at a time to go around the country to listen to other girls screaming for him, practically throwing themselves at his feet.'_ I text back, not excepting the response this was going to earn me.

But naturally, James' text gets to me first.

' _You going to reply or what?'_

_'uh...yeah. I'm in like, three different conversations now, so if it takes me awhile to text back, that's why. But... yeah, did you seriously just say, 'giving us a shot?' Because honestly, I'd love to but-'_

I. Fucking. Hate. Phones. Because as soon as I'm replying to James, William's reply comes through.

_'... Girls are not throwing themselves at my feet for one, and two, it's a tour, not a nationwide hunt for a girlfriend like you're so keen to thinking it is. And as it were, I'd prefer to stay home.'_

_'Stay home?'_ And then before I can get interupted again, I reply back to James.

' _My like/love life is a little complicated right now. I promise I'll get things worked out. But until then, friends?'_

This time James actually got back to me first,  _'Yeah... I'll change your mind, you'll see. But you girls have to record tomorrow, and it's late and you need sleep. See you tomorrow?'_

_"Yep. xD.'_

I closed my eyes and dropped my phone onto the blanket. Great. James Diamond was actually trying to ask me out, or so that's what I thought. But then there was William, and -  
speaking of the fucking devil, did I mention how I hate phones?

_'Because the only girl I need is normally right beside me. Except for now, and I'm missin' her to death, but it's all for the best, I know.'_

I had to giggle at the Almost Here reference, but the my heart skipped a beat. Double fuck my life.

' _W-Wait... William... you're not saying- can you call me? I know it's late...'_

_'Yeah, hang on.'_

Worst ten seconds of my life, waiting for my sidekick to ring. I was pretty sure I knew what he meant by all of that, but I just couldn't be sure. Plus I kinda wanted him to sing to me, maybe I'd sleep better and not worry so much about how I was going to handle liking two guys at once.

The second it rang, I picked up.

"You don't waste any time when you realize it's me, do you Santi?" William laughed, okay, so I always answered when he called, no matter how late or tired I was.

"It's not a bad thing...but...what you're saying...the whole, preferring to stay home thing...and the girl..."

"I mean you."

 _I mean you._  I swear, my heart stopped for like, two seconds.

"W-Wait... wh-wh-what?"

"Andy...Kelisandra," He started, and I smiled as he said my full name, "If you were home, right here, right now, you have no idea how hard I'd be kissing you. I've wanted to ask you for ages, figures I manage to get the courage to right after you fly out to LA, but still. I guess what I'm saying is I love you...and I'd like you to be my girlfriend."

"But William, I'm only 19...you're like-"

"You're legal. It's fine. And besides, Demi Moore and Ashton Kutcher are like, 15 years apart. Age doesn't matter."

"I..."  _Fuck. My. Life. I didn't need two guys to admit they liked me in one night, not when they're both famous and one's been my best friend since longer than I can remember..._

"Of course. William... wow, I'm..."

"Speechless? It's late... you probably can't think straight. If you want to get back to me tomorrow, you can. I should probably let you go, Andy."

"WAIT!...I mean, I can think perfectly fine, it's just I liked you forever too and I never wanted to admit it because I thought things would get really awkward and such and I didn't want Pete or the guys saying anything and I just...yes. It's yes, I don't care if it's long distance. I'll be home sooner or later, or you guys can come visit, or something..."

"You're rambling."

"Am I? I'm tired...I'm gonna go to bed I think...but uh, before I do...can you sing? I think that's what I miss the most about home." I admitted, not surprised that I could almost here the smile in his voice as he replied, "The usual?"

I nod and close my eyes, "What else would it be?"

After before I know it, it's like I've never left. William Beckett is singing me to sleep, and all of my dreams are coming true - I've almost became famous, and I'm in love with someone who understands me and just knows who I am. Only problem is, there's another guy involved.

Just  _what_ am I supposed to tell James? Or, do I even say anything at _all?_

Shit, have I gotten myself into a dilemma, or what? So what do I do, do I try and make a long distance relationship with William Beckett work, or…I do I move on from my Chicago life and make this new LA one work with James Diamond?

**_What's a girl to do?_ **


End file.
